Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime
by VladimirVampier
Summary: This is part 9 of the Everybody loves ... Series. Both leaders decide to trade places and see if the other's crew is really that terrible. Seems like they are.. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Optimus never stopped being amazed by the graze with some transformed. So when he saw the warlord take a nosedive and transformed, he was slightly amazed.

"Hello, Optimus," Megatron said, not facing him. Optimus had his mask in place and energonblaster ready when he stepped from behind the trees. "Now, now, no need for that," Megatron said calmly. He was now looking at the Prime.

"you seem tired," Optimus said after looking him over. Megatron sighed," Well, it is hard to rule such a large crew." Optimus' opticridges shot up, mask disappearing. "So you're saying a small group is easy?" he asked," then you don't know my crew."

Megatron laughed. "Oh, please," he sputtered," You can't honestly tell me you find it hard to rule the Autobots. There are not so many as Decepticons." Optimus' optics narrowed. "Well, I just told you," he said," you don't know my Autobots." Megatron huffed.

"Try ruling the Decepticons."

It was silent for a moment. "You know what? I will," Optimus said with a smile. Megatron looked slightly surprised. "Then you can take over my crew and find out how hard they are to handle," Optimus said. Megatron looked him over, then nodded.

"Fine."

They both reached to their helm to use their comm. links. Two groundbridges appeared a few good feet from each other. Both leaders wordlessly walked to the opposite portal. With one last glance over their shoulders, they disappeared.

He bet the old medic had never seen it coming, yet he hid his surprise very well.

"Ratchet," he greeted. "Megatron," was his answer. "Me and Optimus changed places for now," he announced as he walked into the recroom. The only Autobots present were Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Ratchet, who was currently following him. Megatron watched the other bots from a distance.

It seemed like the rookie was leaving, for he rose from his chair, said something to Bulkhead and left. He noticed how the green mech's attention was drawn back to the TV. "What's he doing?" Megatron asked the medic. Ratchet just shrugged and walked away, presuming to the medbay.

Megatron watched him go. He decided to find out what the wrecker was doing and walked to the couch. "What are you doing?" he asked bluntly. Small talk never was his thing. "I'm watching a movie," Bulkhead said, looking up from the TV.

"Why?"

Bulkhead gave him a confused look," Because it's fun." Megatron stared at the wrecker. "Shouldn't you be working or something?" he grumbled. "Eh…no?" Bulkhead said, staring back. It was silent for a bit.

"Why don't you join me?" Bulkhead asked. He grabbed the warlord's servo and pulled him next to him on the couch. The wrecker was to close for Megatron's comfort, but he decided to stay silent. "I'm watching Inception," Bulkhead said. He threw his arm around the warlord and pulled him close. Megatron growled slightly, but let it happen.

All through the movie Bulkhead held the warlord close. He cuddled with him, pet his plating and occasionally gave him a kiss. There was no escape. When the movie finally ended, Megatron let out a sigh of relief. No more movie, meant no more snuggling. He would be free, finally free!

His hopes crumbled as Bulkhead grabbed the remote, pushed a button and something that looked suspiciously like an intro of a movie began to play on the screen. And sadly it was another movie. Megatron glared at the screen as if it was the device's fault.

"We're gonna watch Sherlock Holmes next," Bulkhead announced happy. Megatron simply rolled his optics and let himself be cuddled, pet and kissed.

He thought he'd finally be free after having to watch movies with Bulkhead being all lovey-dovey, but at the moment he was being stalked. By another wrecker nonetheless.

"Wheeljack, would you quit following me," Megatron growled. It was more a command than a question. "Nope," Wheeljack said nonchalantly from behind the warlord. He growled. He could feel Wheeljack getting closer to his back, it was irritating.

"Besides, I quite like the view from here," Wheeljack said, a grin on his faceplates. "What's that supposed to mean?" Megatron growled and abruptly turned around. With a grin on his faceplates, the wrecker shrugged and said: "You know. I'm talking about your assets."

Megatron cocked an opticridge. He did not know what he was talking about, but he didn't want to show it, so he turned around again and resumed walking towards the Prime's quarters. All of a sudden he felt a pair of servos rub against his aft.

Ooooooh…that kind of assets.

Megatron turned around again, glaring at the wrecker. "Do you mind?" he growled. There was a glint in Wheeljack's optics as he answered: "Not at all." He used his weight to push the Decepticon lord against the wall and trapped him with his frame.

His servos were still on Megatron's aft. He squeezed the metal buns. "Hmmmm, you have such a nice, irresistible aft," Wheeljack said, leaning in. Megatron wanted to protest, but a glossa was pushed inside his mouth. The wrecker had some nerve, he had to give him that.

As they shared an open mouthed kiss, both panting slightly, Wheeljack moved his digits over Megatron's aft. The feather light touches were the worst. Wheeljack pulled away and stepped back.

"sorry about the dents," he said, before he grinned and walked away, down the corridor. Dents? Megatron moved his servos over his aft and see there, there were some dents. In the plating on his back were some dents too. Great, that means he had to pay a visit to the grumpy medic.

Now if only he could find the medbay.

Finding the medbay was actually not that hard. Without him saying a word, the CMO had told him, more like ordered him, to lay on a medical berth and wait for him. Megatron guessed the medic had already spotted the problem with his sharp optics.

Ratchet returned with all the tools he needed to get the dents out. "I'll start with the dents on your backplating," Ratchet said and grabbed a tool. Megatron turned to lie on his front. He grunted slightly with every 'pop' of armor as it moved back into place.

After Ratchet fixed the dents, he finished it with a new layer of paint and wax. Megatron was not going to question how the Autobots got their servos on grey paint. "Onto the next part," Ratchet said and his servos trailed over the digit-wide dents in Megatron's aft.

"I wonder how you got them," the medic said softly, yet knowingly, as he began to work on the first dent. Not long after had he finished his job and was a new layer of paint on Megatron's aft. "You have to lay like this for a moment," Ratchet instructed," to let the paint dry."

Megatron growled an 'affirmative'. He could barely see Ratchet moving around in the medbay, doing Primus knows what. When he was done cleaning his tools he went back to check on Megatron's aft. Or rather the paint on Megatron's aft.

It seemed like it had dried. "You can get up now," Ratchet said. Megatron turned around on the berth and swung his legs over the edge to get up. No sooner was he sitting upright, or he got smacked in the faceplates.

"What was that for?!"

He almost hit the medic back, but said medic was suddenly up in his faceplates, angrily kissing him. Then when he pulled apart, he smacked the warlord again. "Why must you be so handsome?" he growled. Megatron growled back. Ratchet went back at kissing him angrily.

Megatron kissed back, biting at lipplates and grabbed the medic's servos to keep him from hitting him again. After pulling apart, Ratchet let out a very frustrated sound and walked out of the medbay, after pulling his servos free., into his office. Megatron blinked and looked after him.

To say that had been weird could be a understatement.

Megatron didn't always think the Autobots were idiots, but now he did.

They had come up with something called 'Truth or Dare', some game they've learned from the humans. After a brief explanation, he decided to play along. Bulkhead began, "Bee, truth or dare?" Bumblebee thought for a moment. "Truth," the scout answered. That meant that Bulkhead would ask him a question and he has to answer truthfully. Megatron was proud that he figured it out so quickly.

"You have always wanted to become a great leader like Optimus," he asked. He was sure that he already knew the answer, so when the answer was 'no', he was surprised. "I've never wanted to be a leader," Bumblebee said," That's nothing for me. I'm not good at it, I'm sure."

Smokescreen looked surprised. "I thought you wanted to be like Optimus?" he asked. Bumblebee blushed slightly and smiled. "I do want to be like him," he said," just as strong, wise and courageous. But not a leader." Megatron was musing over the praising words from the scout.

"Ok, your turn," Wheeljack said to Bee. "Hmm.." Bee looked around the group, his optics landing on Megatron. Megatron noticed the optics darken and go hard. "Megatron." The warlord nodded. "truth or dare?" Bee asked. Megatron didn't want to find out what kind of stupid dares the others would make up for him, so he choose: "Truth."

Bee had a calm expression, a little to calm for the normally bubbly scout. "Have you ever regretted something you did?" The others stared wide-opticed at the black and yellow mech. Bumblebee stared at Megatron, who stared him right back into the optics.

"Yes."

A deafening silence fell. "He's lying!" Bumblebee screamed as he sprung up from the floor. "I'm not," Megatron said, looking up to him. His calm façade fell and an unbelievably angry expression made his way onto Bumblebee's faceplates. "You're lying," he hissed. He dashed away towards the main corridor where the personal quarters were located.

The scout didn't know, but Megatron had seen the tears on his faceplates that fell right as he ran away. Megatron sighed. "Well," Wheeljack said, breaking the silence," shall I proceed?" Bulkhead nodded. "Smokescreen, my mech," Wheeljack said," truth or dare?" Smokescreen smiled," Dare."

The others nodded their approval. It was Wheeljack's task to come up with something good. He scanned the area for inspiration, then it hit him. "I dare you to…" he said," … kiss Megatron." The shocked and slightly scared look on Smokescreen's faceplates made the two wreckers howl with laughter. The rookie timidly looked at Megatron. The warlord smiled and patted his lap as invitation, making the other two laugh even harder. Smokescreen crawled to Megatron and settled himself in the warlord's lap. Smokescreen placed his servos on both sides of Megatron's helm and moved in.

He was originally planning on a simple smack on the lipplates, but Megatron trapped his helm in place. He gasped as he felt teeth nibble his lower lip, letting Megatron push his glossa inside. The wreckers had stopped laughing and were now watching the show with hungry eyes.

Megatron sucked on Smokescreen's glossa, making him moan loudly. The moan went straight down the wreckers' plating. They suddenly looked very awkward and quickly left the room. Megatron released Smokescreen. "T-that was a fun game," the rookie stuttered as he stood. "Indeed it was," Megatron said with a smirk. Smokescreen excused himself and left the mainroom in a hurry.

Megatron laughed and walked to his temporary quarters. He felt like having a nap.

After his well deserved, if he said so himself, nap, he walked back into the mainroom. At first he had trouble falling into recharge, he kept thinking about the uncharacteristic angry look on the scout's faceplates. He had been surprised by the behavior of Bumblebee.

Thinking about the scout, he was nowhere in sight. He decided to ask Ratchet about him. "Bumblebee hasn't come out of his quarters," Ratchet said," ever since that game you guys played." Ratchet shot him a accusing look.

"It was nothing more than that, a game. Not my fault he couldn't handle it. He asked for the truth and I gave it to him," Megatron said sternly. "Well, he disagrees and _you're_ the one he's angry at," Ratchet said, just as stern. Megatron sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Ratchet smiled," Good."

Megatron left the medbay after glaring at the medic. While he was walking to Bumblebee's quarters he thought about why the scout would react like he had. He knocked on the door of the scout's quarters. No answer.

"Bumblebee, let me in," Megatron said," I'm here to talk." By some miracle, the door opened. But it was not the scout he saw, it was the green wrecker. "Bee's quarter is the next door," Bulkhead said, recharge clearly in his voice. "Right," Megatron said," sorry about that." Bulkhead nodded and closed the door again.

Well, that had been awkward.

Megatron walked to the next door and knocked. No answer. "Bumblebee, I'm here to talk," he said. "Go away!" At least he knew that this was really the scout's quarters. "Let me in, Bumblebee," he demanded. He was getting irritated. "No!" He sighed.

"Bumblebee…" he said threateningly. He wanted to continue with: "if you don't open this door immediately, I will break it open." But the door opened. He carefully walked inside. He had not really expected the scout to come at him, fists raised, but he managed to dodge and grab hold of Bumblebee's wrist.

"Let go!" Bee yelled and tried to punch him with his other fist. Megatron took hold of both wrists, glaring at the scout. "Let me go, you lying bastard!" Bee spat. Megatron blinked. He had obviously made the scout upset.

"Bumblebee listen to me," he said sternly," I'm not letting you go, unless you calm down." Bumblebee shook his helm. After some time Bee had seemed to calm down. Megatron let go of the wrists and Bee instantly took some steps back, glaring at the warlord.

"You were the one to ask me to tell the truth, which I did," Megatron explained. "But you lied," Bumblebee shot back, servos bald into fists again. "No, I did not," Megatron growled," I do have some regrets in my life. Like how I regret losing Orion Pax."

He hoped naming his former friendship with the mech now turned Prime would settle Bumblebee a bit. Apparently not, because Bee went in for the attack again. Megatron catched him by the waist and used his weight to hold him back, making them fall diagonal over the long end of the scout's berth.

The berth let out a sound of protest when the two frames fell on it. Bumblebee began to struggle, but Megatron pinned him down. "You know _**no**_ regret," Bumblebee hissed as he made optic contact with the warlord," You lie, you cheat, you deceive. You torture, murder and hurt others!"

Bumblebee's voice rose in volume," You do not know the horrible feeling of regret!" Megatron looked the scout over, who was puffing from his intense outburst, his chestplates rising and falling rapidly. Not a word was said.

Megatron thought he understood now. Bumblebee regretted some things and he suffered from that feeling. The war has not made him as hard as he sometimes looked. Megatron just hold the scout down as he began to sob lightly. He moved his servos from holding the scout's arms above his helm to Bumblebee's waist.

Bee's servos quickly hid his faceplates as he cried softly. Megatron stroke his sides in comforting manner. Eventually, Bee calmed down and let his servos fall beside him. They simply stared at each other without saying a thing.

Something in Bumblebee's optics changed, he looked mesmerized. Bee leaned up, on his elbows, to reach Megatron, one servo grasping the side of Megatron's helm. He pulled the helm down and placed their lipplates in a kiss.

Bee whined as he asked for entrance by sliding his glossa over the warlord's lower lip. They both had their optics closed. Megatron waited for another whine, before parting his lipplates, although he would not be dominated by the scout.

Bumblebee moaned at the rough treatment. They opened their optics as they pulled apart, a blush on Bee's faceplates. Megatron straitened himself and picked Bumblebee up to arrange him better on the berth, helm and pedes in the right way and over the long part of the berth. Megatron lay down next to him, no sooner had he laid down or Bumblebee had wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck and locked their lips together again.

Megatron pressed Bee's frame close to his. They shared a couple of kisses before settling down for recharge. Bumblebee pressed his faceplates against Megatron's chestplates, his arms wrapped around it. Megatron's arms were draped across the scout's frame, his servos loosely hanging on Bee's aft. Megatron decided to stay awake, unlike Bumblebee who looked pretty deep in recharge.

He would watch the scout sleep.

 **Meanwhile on the Nemesis**

Optimus was greeted by the SIC of the Decepticons. Starscream stood, looking rather bored, waiting. "Uh hi," Optimus said awkward. He had not expected anybody on the other side of the groundbridge.

Truth be told, he hadn't expected anything. Starscream looked up from studying his talons," Hi." He grabbed Optimus' servo and dragged him with him. "Where are we going?" Optimus asked curious as they walked through the corridors. He already had a hard time keeping up.

"I'm bringing you to the throne room," Starscream said," that's the main place from where you're going to command the troops." Optimus nodded. That seemed logically. It wasn't long before they encountered a group of Eradicons.

Once they noticed the Prime, they all began to squeal in excitement. Optimus felt a little crowded as all the Eradicons swarmed around him, trying to touch him. He had no idea why they would be so excited to see him. Meanwhile, Starscream was still dragging him onwards to the throne room.

He looked completely unfazed, as if he was used to it. Maybe all the officers got these kind of attention, Optimus thought, but no other Eradicon was swarming the SIC. Well… there was one, falling in step with Starscream, possibly beaming with excitement.

"Silly ST3V3," one of the Eradicons, who was touching Optimus' arm, said," Why bother with Starscream when you can touch this hot piece of mech?" Optimus looked shocked as the other Eradicons agreed. "He will never learn to see real beauty," another sighed disappointed.

"Hey, hey," Optimus said quickly," Starscream is beautiful too, in his own way. Like we all are. Beautiful in our very own ways." It was silent for a moment, before one of the Eradicons squealed happily. "He called me beautiful," he said. "Us, he called us all beautiful," another one said. "Yeah, though I can't see how he managed to call you that," another one muttered.

"What?!"

Optimus tried to sooth the argument before it could blow into a full on insult match, but to no avail. The Eradicons all let go of Optimus to attack each other. Optimus wanted to stop them, but he was still, miraculously, getting pulled forward by the SIC.

They finally arrived at the throne room. Starscream only let go of Optimus' servo once the Prime was seated. Only then did Optimus notice, they were the only ones in the room. "So," Starscream said. He climbed in Optimus' lap, pelvicplating slightly touching, the seeker's knees bend and wings held high.

Starscream smiled coyly at the Prime and laid his servos on Optimus' shoulderplates. "Now I've got you all for myself," Starscream said," It's time for a proper welcome." He leaned in and pressed his lipplates firmly against Optimus'. He slipped his glossa out and softly licked Optimus' lipplates. Unsure of himself, Optimus parted his lipplates.

That was when the kiss got more heated. Starscream shamefully moaned. He moved a little closer, pressing their pelvicplating together. Optimus gasped at the heat coming off of the seeker. Starscream pulled back, faceplates flushed and licked his lipplates. Optimus thought the SIC looked rather _appetizing_.

The smirk the seeker gave him was smug. "I'll leave you to rule the troops now," Starscream said and climbed off of the Prime. Optimus blinked and the SIC was gone. He wasn't entirely sure if he liked his welcome gift or not.

Optimus had no clue on what needed to be done, how and by whom. Fortunately, Dreadwing was there to help. "The inner workings in the mining equipment needs repairs, then they need to be tested, there's an energonmine that needs to be explored first before we send the miners and the Vehicon's quarters need some reconstructing," Dreadwing listed up.

Optimus felt slightly dizzy, but nodded. "right…" he said," and eh.. who do I send to do all that?" Dreadwing laughed," A lot of Vehicons, sir, you call them to you and tell them what needs to be done." Optimus nodded. Right then the doors opened and a Vehicon stepped inside the room.

"Reporting for duty, sir!" the Vehicon said, saluting. "At ease," Optimus said, smiling," I need you to work on the mining equipment, there's something with the inner workings." He turned to Dreadwing," How many need to work on that?" Dreadwing thought for a bit," At least two, and two others to test them."

Optimus nodded and turned back to the Vehicon," I want three of you repairing and two for the tests afterwards." The Vehicon nodded and took a step towards the Prime. "We will do our best," he said and grabbed Optimus' servo. After kissing the servo, the Vehicon bowed and left the room.

Optimus stared questionably at Dreadwing, who shrugged. The Prime pinged the next Vehicon, which arrived soon after. "Happy to serve, sir," the Vehicon said. Optimus smiled and said: "At ease." Though the Vehicon remained saluting. "You and 9 other Vehicon will explore the energonmine, after that report to Soundwave, who will send the miners to start," Optimus said, totally sure of himself.

"Uhm, 10 Vehicons, sir?" Dreadwing asked. "Well, I don't want to send them alone and then have something happen to them," Optimus explained," maybe…7?" Dreadwing still thought that was too much, but decided not to voice his thoughts.

"Very well, sir," he said. Optimus looked back at the Vehicon," 7 of you will explore, report to Soundwave, who will decide to send the mining crew or not." The Vehicon nodded, finally stopping with saluting. He stepped forward, took Optimus' servo, kissed it and left.

Optimus began to believe that this was normal behavior, even though he thought it was odd. Dreadwing had summoned the next Vehicon. "Sir, ready for work, sir," the Vehicon said enthusiastic saluting. "I understand that your quarters need reconstructions?" Optimus asked, smiling. "They do indeed, sir," the Vehicon said," I will form a group and we'll begin instantly, sir."

Optimus looked surprised. "That is what you wanted, right, sir?" the Vehicon asked timidly. Optimus smiled," That is indeed what I wanted to say." The Vehicon seemed happy as he stepped towards the Prime. Optimus expected him to kiss his servo, but promptly got smooched on the faceplates.

"It will be done soon!" the Vehicon said as he skidded across the room. Optimus was still surprised by the kiss as the doors closed behind the Vehicon. Dreadwing waved his servo in front of Optimus' faceplates, bringing him down to earth. "You okay?" he asked.

Optimus nodded absentmindedly, before really focusing on Dreadwing. "Do you think I did well?" Dreadwing looked confused by the question. "I mean, handing out orders?" Optimus elaborated," Me in command?" Dreadwing gave him a smile. "I think I you did good," he said," really."

Optimus nodded," Though I couldn't have done it without you. Thanks for your help." Dreadwing stepped closer," You're welcome." Optimus only now noticed how close Dreadwing truly was. "I wouldn't hesitate to put you in command of anything or anyone," Dreadwing said softly. Optimus blinked. "That's nice of you to say," he said, trying to lean back a bit.

Dreadwing smiled slyly, he leaned in even closer. Optimus was just about to ask what he was doing, when it became obvious what Dreadwing had planned to do: kiss him full on the lipplates. And none to gently. It was quite the rough kiss, though it had a edge of softness and longing. Dreadwing bit Optimus' upper lip and licked the energon off.

The Prime had trouble keeping up with the kiss. Before he knew it, it was over. Dreadwing stepped back. "Oh, I recommend you take a look at Predaking's place," he said. Optimus nodded. "I will do that right away," he said and left the room.

He moved his digits to his faceplates, softly feeling the spot on his upper lip where Dreadwing had bit him.

He had to ask a Eradicon the way. The Eradicon eagerly told him where to go. When he had taken hold of the Eradicon's outstretched servo and gave it a kiss, followed by a 'thank you', The Eradicon had let out a squeal and fainted.

Optimus had commed Knockout, not wanting to leave the Eradicon laying alone in the hallway. As soon as Knockout had said help was on its way, he resumed his walk towards Predaking's place. Once he found it, he knocked on the door and walked in. He instantly noticed the presence of somebody besides Predaking.

It looked like he had, with his arrival, disturbed a conversation between the Predacon and Shockwave. "Apologies for interrupting," Optimus said," I'll come back later if that's more convenient." He was about to leave, when a servo grabbed his arm. "No, that won't be necessary," Predaking's deep voice said as he hauled Optimus against himself.

Optimus braced himself against Predaking's chest. " besides, I've waited some time to get you in my arms," Predaking purred. Optimus looked surprised up at him. Predaking was one of the few mechs taller than the Prime. "Hold up!" Shockwave suddenly said," who says he's here for you?"

Optimus had nearly forgotten the scientist was even in the same room. Until he was roughly pulled from Predaking's grasp and pressed against Shockwave's side. "Maybe he's here for me," Shockwave said. His servo was on the small of Optimus' back.

Yet again, Optimus got yanked away. Predaking lay his servos possessively on Optimus' aft. "Why would he want to see you," he growled," I'm obviously more handsome." He looked in Optimus' optics and stroke his cheekplates. Optimus couldn't blink or he was pressed against Shockwave again, who stroke his aft.

"Well, I'm the smartest," Shockwave said. He kept massaging Optimus' aft. "He's mine!" Predaking growled and pulled Optimus to him. He quickly ran his servos all over Optimus' frame. The Prime was really getting embarrassed.

"No, he's mine!" Shockwave shouted and pulled at Optimus' arm. As Optimus spun around, he stopped and promptly got kissed on the lipplates. The kiss was rough, quick, but most of all possessive.

Predaking growled low and threatening. Shockwave's touch left him as Optimus got pulled to a rumbling chassis. Soon enough, Predaking's lipplates where on his, sharp dentae nipping his lower lip. The Prime let out a surprised moan.

That's when the scientist had enough. He pulled Optimus away, yet not against himself, and tackled the Predacon. The duo began to hustle on the floor. Better than the Optimus-tug-war, the Prime thought. Now that they weren't paying attention to him, he quickly left the room. He was trying to get as far away as possible.

"Hey mister handsome!"

A voice from behind Optimus greeted him. Optimus turned around to see Breakdown walking towards him. "You know, since you let that Eradicon faint and I had to come get him?" Breakdown asked, when he saw Optimus' confused expression. "Ah, yes, sorry about that," the Prime said, blushing slightly.

"No, problem, I would faint to if I saw such a handsome mech," Breakdown said laughing. He playfully hit Optimus' shoulder. His optics traveled over the Prime's frame. "Wow, what happened to you?" he asked surprised.

Optimus cocked an opticridge, before looking down at his own frame. He was covered in scratches and streaks of purple and brown paint. Aha, that's what Breakdown meant. "I had the privilege of meeting up with Predaking and Shockwave," Optimus murmured. Breakdown snorted.

"You should see Knockout, he's not too busy at the moment. He'll probably love to fix you up," Breakdown said with a smile. "That's a good idea," Optimus said smiling. "Well, we do need you to be fixed up," Breakdown said," I'd hate to see such a beautiful frame covered ins scratches. And I'm sure Knockout agrees."

Optimus was yet again surprised by the words of a member of the Decepticon army. "You look so cute when you're surprised," Breakdown said," I could just kiss you." And he did. He softly grabbed Optimus' helm and locked their lipplates together. It was a rather soft kiss, even when Breakdown nibbled on Optimus' lower lip, it was soft.

Breakdown slipped his glossa inside Optimus' mouth, when he made him gasp. They pulled apart, Optimus blushing, Breakdown smirking. "Now, get on your way, I'll comm. Knockout to let him know you're coming," Breakdown said. He smacked the Prime's aft, who quickly walked down the corridor.

Not knowing he was headed in the complete opposite way of the medbay.

If you're heading in the wrong way on the Nemesis, you will, fortunately, come around eventually.

So, after quite some walking Optimus arrived at his destination. The medbay, house to the CMO, the place to recover and heal your wounds, all under the careful gaze of Knockout.

Knockout's optics shifted to the doors when they opened. A smile appeared on his faceplates. He skidded over to Optimus and leaned in against Optimus' chassis. "I've been expecting you," he chuckled," Just sit over there, I'll get the right paint."

The Prime looked confused as the small medic happily pranced away. He shrugged and walked to the berth Knockout had pointed at. He spotted an Eradicon lying on the only occupied berth, seemingly coming out of stasis.

"Uuuuh…" the Eradicon groaned," Wha…whe-where am I?" The Eradicon looked around confused. "You're in the medbay," Optimus said," you just came out of stasis, so take it easy." The Eradicon focused on Optimus standing close to the berth he was lying on.

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked, smiling at him. It was silent for a long time, before the Eradicon uttered a gurgling sound and, with a bang, passed out again.

"What."

Knockout sighed," Great, now he has to stay here even longer. Thank you very much." Optimus trying not to show the sparkattack he had by the sudden appearance of the medic, turned around and almost yelled: "I didn't do anything!"

Knockout laughed. "You are a real sparkbreaker," he giggled," Now get on the berth." Optimus looked apologetic as he climbed on top of the berth. "Twice today you make him faint," Knockout said laughing as he sorted his tools. Optimus lay down. "Twice?" he asked," That was-"

"Yup," Knockout interrupted him," the same Eradicon we had to retrieve from the corridor where you made him faint, faceplates first on the floor." After seeing the expression on the Prime's faceplates, Knockout laughed out loud. "I pity those who cross paths with such a Primus blessed mech like you," Knockout said and set to work.

Optimus felt embarrassed all through the patch-up session. His finish looked brand new, when he finally had his helm out of the clouds. "You look stunning again," Knockout said as he stepped back to look the Prime over. Optimus sat up right. "Thank you, Knockout," he said and stood up. He went to leave, but a small cherry red frame blocked his path.

"You didn't think you were ready yet, did you?" Knockout asked, excitement in his voice. "Actually, I did," Optimus said, a little confused. "Oh, no," Knockout said sternly," look at you, you're filthy!" Optimus looked down at himself, not seeing a speck of filth on his frame.

"Well, get on with it," Knockout huffed," get into the washracks." Optimus looked around the medbay, obviously not knowing where to go. Knockout sighed," Follow me." The Prime walked after Knockout, through the personal quarters connected to the medbay, to the medic's private washracks. Optimus was surprised, patients normally didn't clean themselves in the medic's private washracks, that's why it's called 'private'. Although Knockout probably shared it with his big, blue assistant.

"Knockout," Optimus said, earning the cherry red mech's attention. "Yes?" Knockout said as he pushed the Prime further into the washracks. "This is your private washracks," Optimus stated as if obvious why he shouldn't be here. "Good observation," Knockout said. He turned it on and the fluids came running down on Optimus. Knockout went to grab some bottles, containing Primus' knows what kinds of viscous stuff.

"You know as well as I do that you don't let just any mech use your private washracks," Optimus said, sternly looking at the medic. "What can I say?" Knockout said as he applied some of the content of one of the bottles to Optimus' armplates," Only the best for you." Optimus was surprised by the luxury treatment he got, he didn't believe he earned that.

Knockout was busy applying the viscous liquids all over his frame, currently cleaning the hard to reach spots on Optimus' back. The medic's small servos felt great as they massaged sore cabling and Optimus found himself dozing off. He groaned softly as Knockout worked out a kink in his shoulders.

"Now, now, try not to fall into recharge by my magic servos," Knockout said teasing. Optimus nodded, but had trouble keeping his optics open. He opened his optics and blinked wildly. Had he just dreamed it or was he really just kissed? He looked down and saw Knockout leaning into him.

"You look very adorable when you're drowsy, sweet rims," he said and pecked Optimus on the lipplates. Optimus felt still rather sleepy as he rubbed his optics. "I'm almost finished," Knockout said from behind his back. Optimus didn't protest when the medic rinsed him and then made him dry.

When they walked back into the medbay, Optimus still felt sleepy. Knockout looked him over, happy with the result of his hard work. "Perfect," he purred. Optimus turned to him to thank him, when the cherry red mech pressed their fronts together. Standing on the tips of his pedes, Knockout could barely reach Optimus' lipplates. The Prime bend over a bit, helping the medic stand more comfortable without breaking the kiss.

Knockout swiped his glossa across Optimus' dentae, earning him a moan. His lipplates curved a little into a smile, deepening the kiss some more. He lured Optimus' glossa inside his mouth via wrapping his glossa around it. Knockout moaned as Optimus bit his glossa softly.

They broke apart, panting. "You've got permission to leave the medbay," Knockout said, breathless. Optimus nodded, processor in a haze. He left the medbay without looking back. He began to roam the halls, not knowing where he was going.

He had been walking for quite some time. He didn't mind not exactly knowing where he was. Although he could slightly feel some pain in his leg, he kept walking. Should he grow tired of it, he'd comm. somebody to pick him up.

He froze in place when he felt something slither around his anklejoint. The snake-like thing crawled up his leg and wound itself around Optimus' torso, trapping his arms to his sides. Before Optimus could utter a sound, another one had appeared and gagged him, making it impossible to speak. His spark was pulsing madly in his chest, his optics searching for a way out. His panic flared when the snake-like things dragged him towards, what he recognized as, one of the storage rooms.

Hadn't that door been close a few seconds ago?

He tried to scream, but only made a gurgling sound. The door closed behind him with a loud bang. After a moment the snake-like things let him go. Optimus thought he saw something moving in the corner of his optics. "Who's there?"

He got no verbal answer, but the figure stepped closer and the lights turned on. Optimus was blinded for a moment, but soon got a clear vision. Soundwave was standing close by, a happy face on his visor, feelers extracted and wiggling excited.

Optimus stared astonished at the TIC. "why?" he asked after a while. "Soundwave: got you good." Optimus shook his helm. "Just don't do that again," he said. He had calmed down a bit by now. "Why did you kidnap me?" he asked.

"Soundwave: want you."

Optimus looked confused at him. "What do you mean you want me?" he asked. Soundwave wrapped his feelers around Optimus' wrists and bound them above his helm. He pushed Optimus against the door.

" Soundwave: want."

Realization downed upon the Prime as he stared into Soundwave's visor. A little 'snap' sounded and suddenly the half of Soundwave's faceplates were visible. Optimus had no idea that he had stared at Soundwave's lipplates, until those lipplates were on his in a needy kiss.

One of Soundwave's feelers slid over Optimus' aft, between his legs and over his pelvic plating. Optimus let out a gasp and Soundwave slid his glossa in Optimus' mouth, thoroughly exploring. Soundwave moaned as they pulled apart.

"I-I…" Optimus tried to regain his senses," I just remembered some work that need to be done…so bye." He hurriedly left the storage room, leaving Soundwave alone. He commed Megatron, planning to meet him at a certain time, at a certain place. He pinged Soundwave for a groundbridge, which he got.

He entered the groundbridge, not once looking back.

Optimus stood from his sitting spot from beneath a tree when Megatron stepped through the groundbridge. "When I finally was a bit comfy around your mechs, or rather a certain one, you just have to comm. me," Megatron said, a fake disappointed expression on his faceplates. Optimus sighed. "You were right, Megatron," Optimus said," they are very hard to handle." It was silent for a bit.

"Wait… what do you mean ' a certain mech'?"

Megatron smirked. "Your scout was positively clinging to me when we were in his berth," Megatron said. He left out the part where they had a fight. "He what?" Megatron chuckled," jealous?" Optimus huffed," Of course not." Megatron laughed.

"Well, I must hand it to you, how you manage to rule that bunch of weirdos is beyond me," he said. Optimus gave him a smug look. "Yes, I admit, they were hard to handle," Megatron said, rolling his optics," your group is small, but a big pain in the aft." Optimus smiled.

"We both have a crew full of trouble makers," he said. They both sighed. "I need a vacation," Megatron said," care to join me?" Optimus looked surprised. "I could definitely use one, but wouldn't you rather be alone after all this?" Optimus asked.

"No, I rather fancy your company," Megatron said as he stepped closer. "Then I'd love to join you," Optimus said smiling. Megatron hold Optimus' helm in place as he kissed him. "where to?" he mumbled, while he kissed Optimus' neckcables.

"How about Greece?" Optimus asked. "Sounds good to me," Megatron said as he stepped back. They both transformed and took off, talking via comm. link. "So, I guess Bumblebee's your favorite?" Megatron asked," he certainly is mine, although your medic is grumpy, he sure has passion."

Optimus hummed. "I don't pick favorites, Megatron," he said," But if I have to, then yes, my scout. I rather fancy your medic, although his assistant is quite the sweet one." Megatron laughed," breakdown? Really? Yes, Knockout is a hot piece, though my SIC with damn fine legs comes very close too. I think Soundwave still does it for me." Optimus coughed awkward," I don't really like your TIC." Megatron laughed," Did he scare you?" It was silent for a long time.

"Yes, he did."

Megatron was very amused," I knew he would." They kept talking about each of their crew members, while traveling together.

It seemed like it would be a great vacation.


	2. Series list info

The Everybody loves … Series

Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout - s/11054767/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout

Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee - s/11056669/1/Everybody-loves-Bumblebee

Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout & Bumblebee - s/11096742/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout-and-Bumbelbee

Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen- s/11118079/1/Everybody-loves-Smokescreen

Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave- s/11120349/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave

Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave & Smokescreen- s/11171590/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave-and-Smokescreen

Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron- s/11500618/1/Everybody-loves-Megatron

Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime - s/11520628/1/Everybody-loves-Optimus-Prime

Part 9: Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime-

Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can't give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.

And a little explanation why there's no Arcee in the stories:

It's supposed to be mechs only. I don't really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It's mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.

Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot 'n stuff time and getting down and dirty.

I'm actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)

But if any of you want a 'hardcore' version, let me know!

(Everybody in favour say Aye!)

Updates, yay!

Uhm..

First off:

Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD

The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.

Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.

You ask and I delivered ;)

It's great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don't know how much I will write for this series :/

Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P

There are only so many ways to kiss somebody!

 **INFO ABOUT THE (MAYBE) SMUT VERSIONS!:**

Ok, so actually I'm pretty bad at writing smut XD

Also, the smut scenes will not be long, almost like the kisses, quick and non time consuming, so be warned for if they ever come.

It won't be a complete other story, same intentions and stuff only leading to smut and not only a kiss.

There won't be smut versions until my series has finished, which could be a long time.

I have lots of fanfic ideas that were born earlier than the Everybody loves Series, so I don't know how long it will take to finish the series.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
